Problemas Insignificantes
by GreenLiet
Summary: Ella tenía un problema, o más bien un pequeño detalle en su vida, mínimo, casi insignificante; Ser tratada como hombre por cada posible pretendiente que encontraba. A veces se preguntaba, si en realidad tenia un pene escondido entre sus pantalones y no se había dado cuenta.


**_Problemas Insignificantes _**

**_Capitulo I_**

**_Helado y Whisky_**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Ella tenía un problema, o más bien un pequeño detalle en su vida, insignificante para muchos, vital para ella.

- Lo siento bella - hablo el moreno- tendré una cita hoy con Bree -la chica capto el pequeño sonrojo al mencionar el nombre de la otra- disculpa, será en otra ocasión ¿si?

- No hay problema Tyler-dio una palmada en su hombro- ni que fuera una cita...

- Gracias Bella -deposito un sonoro beso en su mejilla- eres la mejor

- si, si, lo se -sonrió lo mejor que pudo- lleva bombones de fresa, escuche que le encantan.

- ¿Que haría sin ti? -deposito otro beso en su mejilla y salió corriendo.

Bella suspiro y le pidió a la camarera otro café, siempre pasaba lo mismo, cada vez que "salía" con un chico por alguna broma de dios, pasaba directamente a la zona de amigos, no importaba si iba con un pequeño escote o sin camisa a verlos, su mente borraba el hecho que era una mujer y la transformaban en otro se sus amigos.

-Menuda mierda- se levanto dejando el dinero del café en la mesa.

Fue hasta su auto y se dirigió a su casa, hoy vería películas romanticonas y comería helado de chocolate hasta vomitar.

Frunció el ceño en una parada y se observo a través del espejo retrovisor, su maquillaje estaba perfecto, le daba un aspecto juvenil pero resaltando sus ojos chocolate, su cabello tenia algo de volumen haciendo resaltar mas las facciones de su rostro, llevaba una camisa blanca con un pequeño escote que marcaba el camino a sus pechos, unos jeans tipo tubo y unas pequeñas sandalias de tacón.

Sinceramente se había esmerado, sobretodo por los tacones, los odiaba casi tanto como a los granos de la adolescencia.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su edificio e incluso aparcado su auto.

Salió del coche saludando al portero y se metió al ascensor marcando el último piso repetidas veces. Prácticamente se lanzo del ascensor y camino lo mas rápido que pudo para abrir la puerta, lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse con algún molesto vecino y su "¿vas a encontrarte con algun novio?" sonrió cuando escucho el sonido del pasador abrirse y entro a su casa cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- Pareces una niña- se dijo a si misma y empezó a quitarse la ropa dejándola tirada por diferentes lugares del apartamento.

Fue hasta su cuarto y saco unos pequeños shorts que usaba para dormir y una blusa de tirantes. No se molesto en quitarse el maquillaje, después de todo se había esmerado con el, al menos lo luciría un poco mas.

Caminó a la cocina, saco un pote de helado de chocolate y se devolvió nuevamente a la sala ignorando mentalmente la ropa lanzada por diferentes lugares, busco entre su gran colección de dvds alguna película que correspondiera a su animo.

Miro el titulo de la película: "Memorias de una Geisha", era una de sus favoritas, la coloco y se lanzo al sillón cogiendo una gran cucharada de helado.

-Tu eres el único que me ve como mujer- murmuro viendo la gran cantidad de helado que tenia en su cuchara- aunque, realmente espero que seas hombre o tendré que empezar a plantearme mi sexualidad.

Dio por finalizada la "conversación" cuando empezó a escuchar el narrador de la película y devoro a su "amante" de un solo bocado.

Era lo que siempre pasaba, le interesaba alguien, salían unas veces y ¡Sorpresa! se convertía en otros de sus amigotes, lo que hacia que terminara en su casa con un gran pote de helado, y al siguiente día intentando matar las calorías que consumía con algún juego de ejercicios. Esa era la simple y patética vida de Isabella Swan.

El sonido del timbre la hizo caer del sillón algo aturdida. No supo en que momento de la película se había quedado dormida, pero ya la noche se hacia presente, se levanto aun algo aturdida por el incesante tintineo del timbre.

-Juro que matare al que este tocando de esa manera- camino hasta la puerta abriéndola justo antes que volvieran a tocar.

-No puedes matarme -sonrió el Rubio- te haría demasiada falta.

Bella le envió una mirada de odio, dispuesta a cerrar la puerta.

-Pues yo no apostaría por eso- vio sin mucha gracia como el pie del hombre le impedía cerrar la puerta- Emmet... No estoy de humor.

El aludido amplio mas su sonrisa.

-uhhh ¿Otra cita fallida? -bella hizo mas presión con la puerta- lo siento, lo siento - se disculpo rápidamente- necesito hablar contigo es enserio.

La chica lo observo detenidamente y suspiro, haciéndose a un lado, si no lo dejaba pasar probablemente quemaría su timbre y ella realmente odiaba ese sonido.

- Esa es mi chica -la abrazo por detrás- bella... ¿Acaso me estas provocando con esa ropa? -susurro en su oído- sabes que estaría más que encantado

- Emm ¿Que te he dicho de llevar los sueños a la realidad? -aprovecho el pequeño ataque de risa que tuvo su amigo y se zafó de su agarre, sentándose en el sofá- ¿Y? ¿Que chica te mando a volar ahora?

El Rubio hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba en un sillón al lado de la chica.

- ¿Porque crees que me mandaron a volar? -Bella le lanzo una mirada recriminatoria- es Rose...

- ¡lo sabia! -se movió para tomar lo que quedaba de helado pero estaba completamente derretido, así que solo de dedico a lamer la cuchara- ¿Con quien la engañaste?

Emmet suspiro.

- No lo hice

La castaña alzo la ceja observándolo detenidamente, por lo general cuando lo acusaba de esa manera el rápidamente decía alguna excusa acerca de lo débil que es la carne y de lo inocente que era.

-¿Enserio? - el Rubio asintió en otro suspiro- wow...

-¿solo dirás eso? - revolvió su cabello frustrado dejándose caer en el sillón-no hice nada, lo juro

- ¿Entonces?

- YO no hice nada -miro a bella que solo formo una gran "o" con su boca y continuo- fue culpa de Jessica, ella me ataco.

- Y tu te dejaste atacar como buena víctima…

- ¡No! Quiero decir si... Pero después no... ¡Ahg! - volvió a revolver su cabello intentando de alguna manera ordenar sus pensamientos- me llego a la oficina, haciendo gala de sus nuevos pechos, la felicite y se me lanzo encima, intente quitármela pero era peor que una maldita sanguijuela -Bella bufo- y Rose entro...

- Y los vio, te insulto y se fue -concluyo apuntándolo acusadoramente con la cuchara.

- Diablos no -la chica bajo la cuchara sin entender mucho- golpeo a Jessica, la amenazo con reventarle los 400cc en el cerebro, las arrastro por toda la oficina y después dijo que me castraría por maldito -inconscientemente llevo una mano a su entrepierna.

- wow... - dijo bella después de un rato procesando la información.

Rose era la perfecta Barbie edición limitada que idolatraban las chicas comunes -ella particularmente prefería una buena consola de video juegos- rubia, ojos azules, alta y cuerpo explosivo, así como su carácter, ella había escuchado varias historias donde la rubia pateaba varios traseros, pero le parecían tan increíblemente fantasioso que Rosalie Harper hiciera una patada voladora con sus tacones de diseñador que decidió no creerlas... Hasta ahora.

- Creo que estoy enamorado Bella -confeso Emmet dejándose caer en el sofá observando el techo.

- Claro... Te enamoras de la chica que te quiere quitar las bolas, perfectamente normal.

- ¡Es enserio! -se acomodó de golpe observando a su amiga- ya me gustaba y lo sabes. Pero cuando la vi tan enojada, como toda una leona fue... Wow

Ahora fue Bella la que suspiro

- ¿Seguro que no fue otro de tus sueños húmedos?

-¡Bells! ¡Es enserio!

- Solo aseguro - levanto las manos fingiendo inocencia.

Camino hasta el pequeño bar que tenia en un rincón de su sala y saco una botella de whisky, se sirvió un vaso con hielo y le llevo otro al Rubio que se había vuelto a hundir en el sillón.

- Toma, supongo que te ayudara -Emmet frunció el seño pero tomo el vaso, llevándose todo el liquido en el primer trago- tranquilo enamorado - volvió a servirle- ahora... -lo observo mientras agitaba el vaso en su mano- en cuanto a tu... Problema -dio un pequeño sorbo y continuo- estas jodido, he escuchado historias de Rosalie y jamás perdona una infidelidad.

-Gracias Bella, eres un gran apoyo -hizo una mueca para que volviera a llenarle el vaso- y soy inocente

- No para ella -Emmet le envió una mirada- ¿Que? Es cierto

El Rubio volvió a suspirar.

-¿Que voy a hacer?

La castaña lo observo, la única vez que lo había visto tan preocupado por algo fue cuando no conseguía el repuesto de su camioneta.

- Em, tienes que...

Nuevamente el sonido del timbre la había interrumpido, frunció el ceño notando la mirada de Emmet a ella y a la puerta

- Esperas a alguien picarona –sonrió moviendo sugestivamente las cejas y la chica bufo.

- Si, mi prostituto llega tarde- suspiro- le tendré que descontar esto -se levanto ignorando la estridente risa detrás de ella.

Observo por la pequeña mira de la puerta, notando otra cabellera rubia, suspiro y abrió la puerta.

- Creí haber pedido un Moreno musculoso - el chico río atrapándola entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento, todos estaban ocupados en el salón de bronceado y otros se quedaron sin esteroides -dejo un beso en el cuello de la chica lo que la hizo tener un pequeño escalofrío- aunque le aseguro que yo soy mucho mejor.

- Yo he escuchado que la tiene chiquita -grito Emmet desde el sillón.

- Oigan chicos no quiero saber de su incestuosa vida sexual - le dio un beso en la mejilla a su captor- hola Jas.

- a él lo besas y a mi me insultas -bufo tomando otro trago- después dices que no tienes preferencia.

- ¿Celoso, hermano? -sonrió apretando mas fuerte a la chica entre sus brazos.

- Horriblemente -intento lucir derrotado pero la sonrisa en sus labios lo traiciono.

- Em no seas dramático- empujo suavemente los brazos del joven para salir- es obvio que prefiero a Jasper el no quema mi timbre y sabes que amo su acento sureño -sonrió sentándose nuevamente en el sofá.

- Eso es racismo.

- No, es ser inteligente -argumento el otro Rubio sentándose en el otro sillón libre- pero es algo que sale de tu entendimiento.

- Oye, cuidado vaquero - se señalo el corazón con la mano que sostenía el trago- estoy sensible.

Jasper alzo una ceja confundido y miro a bella, ella alzo los hombros.

- Increíble pero cierto - se levanto a buscar otro vaso para su amigo.

- Muy increíble - volvió a mirar a su hermano- así que por eso su pequeña fiesta

- Así es - le ofreció el otro vaso y este sonrió sirviéndose un poco.

- No es una fiesta -frunció el ceño el Rubio mayor.

- Rose y Emmet terminaron -explico la chica- aunque terminaron es una palabra compleja para lo que ellos tenían.

-¿Y? - pregunto aun captar el problema del asunto el recién llegado

- Le gusta Rose -Jasper alzo una ceja aun sin entender mucho- me refiero a que nuestro pequeño se enamoro.

Jasper abría y cerraba la boca indeciso de que decir, pasaba la mirada de Emmet a Bella buscando la broma oculta, pero ambos estaban serios.

- ¿Eso es posible? - dijo despues de un rato

- ¡Joder porque nadie me cree! - grito ofendido el Rubio mayor acabando nuevamente el trago en su mano.

- Edward tiene que saber esto - ignoro a su hermano y se dispuso a teclear lo mas rápido que pudo en su celular.

- Genial mas gente - murmuro tomando un poco de su trago.

Jasper la miro confundido y Emmet carcajeo- Bells esta de mal humor porque creyeron nuevamente que tenia pene.

Bella frunció el ceño- no tengo pene.

- oh, eso no lo se cariño - sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes- ¿Quieres que lo compruebe?

- Jodete - murmuro terminando su vaso.

- ¿Frente a ti? –Lanzo un ronroneo- Chica traviesa.

- Vamos bella -intervino Jasper despegando la vista de su celular- seguro era un cretino para no darse cuenta de la hermosa mujer que eres.

Ella suspiro - Gracias Jasper.

- Aunque tengas un pene escondido en esos pantalones tuyos -agrego con una pequeña sonrisa, la risa de Emmet se hizo más estridente.

- oh jodance los dos.

El timbre sonó, esta vez una parte de ella lo agradeció, se levanto rápidamente a abrir la puerta encontrándose a otro Rubio de cabello cobrizo increíblemente desordenado que se lanzo a ella en un instante, oliendo su cabello.

- hueles a helado y whisky - frunció el ceño aunque bella no pudo ver su expresión porque mantenía su rostro contra su pecho.

- Culpa de tus hermanos - se removió incomoda alejandose de el.

- ¿De que me perdí? - hablo animado llegando a donde estaban sus hermanos.

- discutíamos sobre el pene oculto de bella.

- Emmet - siseo Bella mirandolo asesinamente.

Edward río y robo el trago que se acababa de servir bella ignorando sus quejas.

- Em no intentes ocultar tus tendencias homosexuales diciendo que Bella tiene pene- ahora fue Jasper el que rio seguido de bella.

- Emmet esta enamorado - soltó de repente Jasper habiendo calmado sus risas, haciendo que Edward se atragantara un poco con el trago.

-¿Que? - consiguió decir entre la tos que lo atacaba.

- y fue botado - sonrió maliciosamente Jasper ignorando los gruñidos de Emmet.

Edward estuvo un momento en silencio, procesando la información.

- wow...

- ¿Que no saben decir otra mierda?! - grito el Rubio mayor enojado

Jasper alzo los hombros - genética

- genética una mierda. Son unos cretinos que no consideran el corazón de su hermano.

- No sabíamos que tenias uno - respondió Bella alzando también los hombros.

* * *

_**Hola! ¿que tal? ¿Les gusto? Bueno... es primera vez que publico en la seccion de Twilight de hecho me hice **_

_**otra cuenta solo para esto. Empezar como desconocida, con un fic nuevo, con un fandom nuevo para mi -porque a pesar que llevo años**_

_**siendo fanática de Twilight y leyendo fics jamas me había animado a escribir uno- me pareció muy interesante ^^ y espero su apoyo**_

_**Advierto que este fic sera largo y actualizare 1 vez cada dos semanas, o antes si es posible y la musa aparece. También tendrá Lemon, mas adelante**_

_**claro esta, pero lo tendrá, daré la advertencia al principio del capitulo por si hay personas que no deseen leerlo.**_

_**Uhmm... bueno creo que es todo ^^ ojala les gustara y me dejen reviews -indirecta- eso también afectara la frecuencia **_

_**con la que actualice.**_

_**XOXOXO**_


End file.
